1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in-vehicle image display apparatuses that display images of individual views, such as a front view, side views, and a rear view, around a vehicle which have been captured using a plurality of cameras are known. In some of the in-vehicle image display apparatuses, a view that a user focuses on cannot be displayed by performing a simple operation. Accordingly, in recent years, an in-vehicle image display apparatus in which an input switch screen is provided has been proposed, and, in the input switch screen, a plurality of input switches for specifying image data that is to be displayed on an image data display screen are displayed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141622).
However, in reality, in the case of displaying of the input switches in a navigation screen or the like, as in the in-vehicle image display apparatus described above, the navigation screen or the like is comparatively distant from a driver and is not easily operated. Accordingly, a display switch is provided for each view at a certain position so that the driver near a steering wheel can easily operate the display switch, e.g., in the vicinity of a center console or an instrument panel. Furthermore, because the above-mentioned cameras are optionally available and are attached later in most cases, it is difficult to ensure a space for camera switches in advance. Thus, a configuration in which the display switches, each of which is provided for a corresponding one of the views, are placed so as to be distant from each other, or a configuration in which switching among displays is performed by sequential display using one display switch are employed in most cases.
Furthermore, an in-vehicle image display apparatus has been proposed, in which a screen in which images of individual views have been combined with each other is displayed in order to grasp the images of the surroundings of a vehicle at one time.